Before he cheats
by Onyx.Eyes.55
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are dating, Gaara warns he's cheating but she doesn't believe him. GaaSaku Gaara&Sakura slight SasuSaku


I write this story cause I can honestly say I'm super addicted to NARUTO!!

'talking'

'_thoughts'_

'**Inner' **

warning: I do not own Naruto, I make Sasuke look like the bad guy here but so you know I'm a Sasuke fan to :) but if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Before He Cheats**

Sakura was dating Sasuke for a few months now, 6 months to be precise. She was a singer in a bar were they all went regularly. The akatsuki and everybody from konoha twelve were her best friends. Only Gaara always said that Sasuke was cheating on her and that she should leave him.

'Sakura, tell me again why you are going to work today?' Ino asked with curiosity.

'You know Sasuke and I have been dating for 6 months for today and I know I don't have to work tonight but I want to sing a song to us as a couple' Sakura explained for the tenth time that day.

-- Later that day –

'Sasuke, I'm going out tonight what are you going to do?' Sakura asked kinda hoping he would say Night fall (a/n I totally didn't know what to call the bar so this is it).

'I think I'm going to Night fall, where are you going to?' Sasuke asked.

'The girls and me are going to the movies' Sakura answered

'_I sure hope he actually believes me' sakura thought_

'_**Of course does he believe us, I mean this is just a small lie but after we sing he will forgive us don't you think?' Inner Sakura said while waving her fists in the air **_

'_yeah it probably will be alright after the song' _

-- that night –

'Ok girls you have to help me with my hair and stuff we will do it in the changing room behind the curtains, so that Sasuke doesn't see any of us' Sakura said.

'Here you have to put this top and skirt on it looks totally cute on you' Ino said with an evil glint in her eyes which said: **If you don't put this on then there will be hell to pay cause it caused me 2 freaking hours to pick this out!!**

So after Sakura put on her clothes, the girls started doing her hair and Ino insisted she would wear make-up.

After at least forty minutes of pulling on her hair and cloths and even adding make-up Sakura was ready to sing her song.

So she was looking trough the small slit between the curtains and was looking for Sasuke, She was exactly happy for three seconds when she found him.

1st second…

She sees him sitting at the bar

2nd second…

She sees him talking to a girl with a way to low cut top on

3rd second…

She sees them making out.

Her face fell from happy to sad and she ran crying back into the changing rooms were the girls still were talking.

'OMG Sakura what happened' Hinata yelled out. (a/n I know out of character lol)

'Sasuke –sob- cheated on me –sob- with some stupid whore –sob- I shou –sob- should have listened to Gaara' crying harder than before she fell to her knees with the girls hugging her.

_Mini-Flashback_

'_He's cheating on you, ya know' Gaara said while looking her in the eyes. _

_Sakura was shocked why would her best friend say something like this. _

'_Gaara what the hell are you talking about?' Sakura said while there was a vein appearing on her forehead. _

'_Like I said Sasuke is cheating on you!' Gaara repeated_

'_Gaara I trust you and everything but that's not true' after Sakura said this she walked away and slammed the door close. _

'_But I love you' Gaara mumbled under his breath _

_End mini-flashback_

'Listen up I have an idea' Tenten said

'look it all starts with…'

- half an hour later, Sasuke's pov-

I just finished making out with this really hot girl who I've been with for at least 2 months. She knows I've a girlfriend to but she doesn't care. Sakura is nice and all but she's just to innocent. I was so glad when she told me the girls and she would go to the movies, now I have some time to hang out with Ami she's nice -if you know what I mean-

there was walking some guy onto the stage

'And here comes Sakura Haruno' the announcer guy said.

Ok thanks for the –WAIT did he just say Sakura Haruno!?!

'I was going to sing a song for my anniversary with a guy, but I changed my reasons and now I'm singing it for all the girls who were cheated on by their boyfriends'.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing__  
With that bleach blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting thirsty  
Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
O but he don't know  
_

_She shot Sasuke a glare _

_that I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
_

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom cologne  
O but he don't know_

_that I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl  
Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me  
No oh not on me  
_

_that I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_ooh.. maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_ooh.. before he cheats _

_oooooohhhhhh' _

'And Sasuke if you don't get it yet, We're over!'

She said before walking of stage.

'SAKURA' I yelled, she turned around and gave me the finger

I ran at her and pulled her arm, she raised her other hand in the air and slapped me.

I raised my fist to and brought it down, to be caught by Gaara who had been looking at the whole scene since the beginning. He punched me in the face and then in the gut while Sakura ran off.

-Sakura's pov-

I heard knocking on the door and I opened the door to see standing … Gaara.

I jumped him and hugged the daylight out of him.

'Hey Saku, are you ok?' He asked with worry in his voice

'yeah as good as it can be after you broke up' she said while trying to smile at him

'And because of him, I came to know I liked another guy' Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

'ooh, that's nice' Gaara sat while his heart shattered in one thousand pieces there was no way now that she ever was going to like him.

He closed his eyes, but they shot open when he felt lips against his own. SAKURA was kissing him and there he was standing there frozen like an idiot.

When she didn't felt him kissing her back, she pulled back. Only to be pulled back again, Gaara started to start giving lip bruising kisses.

'I love you' he said between the kisses, a quick 'love you to' was said between the kisses.

Sasukes yelling and cursing was heard seconds later when he found out what the girls did to his car.

The end

-------- Before he cheats -----------

If you want to know what the girls did, just read the song or watch the videoclip of carrie underwood :)

Hope you liked it, please review, if you do than thanks.

If I wrote anything wrong please mention it cause I'm not that well at English in school.


End file.
